1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for transferring information between computer systems that have a different security levels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for a more secure computer system to initiate an information transfer from a less secure computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data security is a high priority in computer systems. Companies spend millions of dollars to protect confidential information against competitors as well as computer hackers. Computer hackers spend many hours attempting to enter a company's database in order to corrupt the information or sell the information to others. Computer hackers also spend time attempting to gain access to personal computers. High-speed digital cable technology makes it easier for computer hackers to enter another person's personal computer because the personal computer is connected to the network and the computer hacker does not have to guess at a phone number in order to reach the personal computer's modem.
In business networks, a firewall is usually installed between more sensitive information and less sensitive information. The firewall may be installed between the company's database and the outside world. There also may be many intra-company firewalls in order to limit access to confidential information to certain employees. A challenge with existing art is that the less secure computer system initiates connections between the less secure computer system and the more secure computer system. The ability for the less secure computer system to initiate connections may make it easier for a malicious client to initiate a connection and gain access to data stored in the more secure computer system.
What is needed, therefore, is a way for the more secure computer system to initiate connections and retrieve event data and requests from the less secure computer system.